


de-flowered

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Incredible ask forwitchertrashbag:Ohhh, uhm 👀 Conversely to the stretching ask; The first time Geralt got fucked?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 10
Kudos: 402





	de-flowered

Geralt can hear a whisper across a crowded room if he tries; he can pick out a hawk from a handsaw a mile away.

So he’s heard Jaskier deflowering maids (and men) for years.

He’s heard the soft, sweet encouragements Jaskier murmurs to them; the mumbles of pleasure they make as he slowly works his nimble fingers across their skin. Geralt has imagined what those fingers are doing so many times as he sits awake on his own, desperate yet steadfastly refusing to touch himself while listening to this private exchange. 

He knows Jaskier will touch him plenty later.

So one night when they tumble into their bed rolls together, Jaskier once again impishly wiggling his hips back into Geralt’s, sending his proposition care of Geralt’s dick… Geralt decides there are scarier things in the world than words.

“Jaskier…”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Would you…”

“You have but to ask, Geralt, especially when I’m in this mood.”

“You’re always in this mood.”

“Then you _always_ have but to ask. What is it, my darling?” Jaskier asked, turning and tenderly touching Geralt’s cheek as he wantonly rolled his hard cock against Geralt’s. Geralt sucked in a moan.

“Would you, um… take me? Tonight?”

A look of sheer surprise and delight lit up every corner of Jaskier’s beautiful face.

“Oh, _Geralt._ Of course I’ve dreamt of this for _years_ , but…”

“Years? Really?”

“Darling, it’s truly one of the great wrongs of this world that you can’t walk around looking at your own ass all day.”

“Jaskier.”

“I’m sorry, I just–” Jaskier continued, already fishing his bottle of oil from his things.

“Jaskier… I’ve ah… it’s just that I’ve never…”

“You…” Jaskier stopped, glancing at Geralt, his gaze growing soft.

Geralt swallowed, hard. Words were actually much scarier than many, many things he could kill with his sword. “Be gentle with me?”

The warmth of Jaskier’s smile could have burned away the sun; he kissed Geralt slowly, softly, enveloping him.

Geralt moaned softly into the touch as Jaskier pried off his gambeson and pulled off his shirt, then softly stroked up and down his chest, thumbs barely brushing against his nipples, leaving his entire body tingling.

They’d enjoyed each other many times before, in many, many different ways– yet there was something new about this way, something reverent about the way Jaskier handled Geralt tonight.

There was certainly something reverent in the way he regarded Geralt’s cock, when he finally got Geralt’s trousers off. 

“ _Please_ , Geralt. I promise you– your beautiful cock in my mouth is absolutely _crucial_ to the success of this evening.”

And before Geralt could make a crack about putting his tongue to use or shutting him up, he found himself overwhelmed, as always, at just what that mouth could do. So overwhelmed that the finger gently brushing against his asshole was merely an additional surprise.

Geralt shivered against the touch, then relaxed as Jaskier palmed his balls. And so slowly, tenderly, Jaskier acclimated Geralt to his own sensations there, testing and retreating, pressing and distracting, until Geralt found himself very overwhelmed indeed.

“My dear, I want you to know, if it doesn’t happen tonight, that’s okay. You know I’d be _more_ than happy to do this for as long as it takes…”

“No– I want– _please_ , Jaskier. I want to try. Please.”

Eventually, Jaskier finally knelt between Geralt’s legs, nearly naked but for a single thigh-high sock, palming his cock at the sight of the broad man splayed out beneath him, flushed and glistening with sweat in the dying firelight.

“ _Fuck_ you’re so incorrigibly hot, Geralt,” he said, growing fully hard once more.

Geralt sat up to kiss him, grabbing his ass to pull his cock close against him.

“ _Please_ , Jaskier,” he said, looking up at him with his golden eyes. “I _need_ you.”

Jaskier said nothing, his mouth open, lips bruised from kissing and sucking. He simply smiled and settled in, gently pressing the tip of his slicked cock into Geralt.

He almost immediately withdrew.

“You promised you would tell me if it hurt. This isn’t something I’m going to let you just power through because you can. Look at me.”

But eventually…

“ _Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk Geralt, oh Geralt, my darling, fuck–”_

Geralt mewled against the sensation of Jaskier filling him, shifting within him, and–

“ _Fuck.”_

–his cock brushing against this shivering delicious part within him.

“Geralt, my dear– you’re so– _fuck–_ you’re so hot, so tight… I’m not going to last long…”

Jaskier thrust slowly into him again, gently rolling his hips. He kissed Geralt’s calf, which he held in his hand.

“ _Jaskier–”_ was all Geralt could say.

So Jaskier grasped Geralt’s thoroughly overstimulated cock very gently and stroked it as he thrust into him. Geralt could feel his orgasm building–

“ _Jaskier, please, come inside me–”_

Jaskier suddenly tipped over the edge, thrusting once, twice, harshly into Geralt, coming hard within him, and Geralt was moaning against it, bucking into Jaskier’s hand until he came (again) himself, spilling over himself once more.

Jaskier smoothed his hands over Geralt’s skin, occasionally laying down a wet kiss, then very carefully pulled out. 

The sun was beginning to rise when Jaskier finally pulled Geralt’s head to his chest, the both of them hastily cleaned off, both exhausted. Geralt gazed up at him lovingly.

“So you think I have a pretty ass?”

“The prettiest. And one I intend on fucking as regularly as you’ll let me. Now please let me _sleep_ , you scamp. _”_


End file.
